Sunny
by Shannon R
Summary: Carlisle's/Sunny's/Bella's POV. An inspiring 13 yr old girl becomes Carlisle's newest patient and quickly wins his affections. When her mother suddenly dies, Carlisle instantly steps in to care for her and makes her one of his own. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Emotional Upheaval

**This story takes place after "Eclipse" and before "Breaking Dawn."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and I did not create these characters (except Sunny and Beth). All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer ONLY!**

**Note: The candle mentioned in this story is sold at Yankee Candle and the scent is called "Mistletoe." I think it's just a seasonal scent... Just FYI.**

Sunny. There was no better description for this radiant, vibrant thirteen-year-old child than the affectionate nickname her mother had bestowed on her since birth. I met her in November, after my family and I had been back in Forks, Washington for four years. Clara "Sunny" Wells, with her bright, shining emerald eyes and thousand-watt smile was fast becoming one of my favorite patients. I could hear her skipping through the halls long before she reached my office, endlessly chattering to her mother about one thing or another as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her reality, however, could not be further from the truth.

Sunny was dying. Her mother, Beth, had moved them from Boise a few weeks before our first meeting. It was there, at a hospital in Boise, that Sunny was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. I first met the pair to schedule Sunny's first bout of chemotherapy. She would have to be admitted into the hospital for a couple of weeks to receive the treatment. It was during this stay, seeing her shining smile day in and day out that I couldn't help but become enraptured with this amazing creature. No amount of pain or bad news ever seemed to affect her brilliant, genuine smile. She bravely handled the entire affair with grace and dignity beyond her years. Even after all her fiery, auburn hair was eradicated by the drugs coursing through her system, she was still the same immoveable force that I had come to harbor so much affection for.

"Hey Dr. Cullen, five hours and counting. That's a personal best!" She giggled to herself as I entered her room on my afternoon rounds. I couldn't resist returning the smile that I received as I approached her bedside. Her room always smelled intensely of pine. It wasn't the synthetic odor of a cleanser, but a more natural fragrance, like there was some inexplicable forest growing right in her room. My glance fell to the jarred candle that constantly burned at her bedside. She had told me once that it was her favorite scent because it reminded her of Christmas. I smiled briefly at the memory.

I glanced down at her chart and my smile wavered slightly. "You know you really shouldn't fight the affects of your medication that way. If your body needs to expel something then you shouldn't be resisting that impulse."

She wrinkled her nose at this, the smile still shining brightly in her green eyes as she adamantly shook her head. "Nah, I hate throwing up. I'd so much rather just fight it off than gross everyone out." She laughed at herself again as I checked her vitals. I could feel her watching me intently as I went through my usual routine. "My mom's gonna be here soon. She said that she would bring my portable DVD player with her so I can catch up on "Smallville."

I smiled politely as I noted my findings in her chart. "It sounds like a wonderful way to pass the time," I muttered distractedly. When I looked up there was an entirely different expression fixed on her angelic face. She looked worried, and, unfortunately, she had a good reason. Her blood cell counts were still off. That meant that I had no choice but to increase the level of her chemo.

She nodded solemnly, knowing before I spoke that there would be an increase. She was about to start feeling a whole lot worse before she would start to feel any better. "It's ok, Doc. We gotta do what we gotta do." She shrugged dismissively but her eyes flickered away for just a moment. That was the only signal she gave that there was a crack in her armor.

I reached over and placed my hand briefly over hers. "We'll certainly do our very best, won't we?" Her gaze returned to mine. She smiled once again, nodding at my statement. "You bet."

As I stepped out of her room, I had a sudden, intense feeling that that departing smile would be the last one I would receive from her for quite awhile. My fears were only confirmed when I rounded the corner and bumped into Police Chief Charlie Swan. "Hey Doc." He glanced in obvious discomfort over my shoulder before running his hand through his hair. "I've been looking for you. We gotta talk."

His demeanor was off-putting, to say the least. I automatically turned to glance briefly in the direction of his gaze. My anxiety only grew.

I gestured in the direction of my office and he followed silently, fidgeting with his hat in his hands the entire way. When we finally entered my office, I closed the door behind us. "What is this about, Charlie?"

He self-consciously cleared his throat, his gaze directed at my desktop rather than at me. "Well, I don't quite know how to say this but there's been an accident out in Port Angeles." He paused, clearly struggling to find the right words. "It's Clara Wells' mom...she was killed this morning, probably on her way here." Charlie's gaze shifted to my office door and he let out a deep resigned sigh as he turned back to face me. "I gotta go tell her. I thought it might be easier if you came with me. You know, for the kid, I mean. She seems to trust you. I think it might help if you were there."

I had to take a moment for all of this to sink in. Beth was dead. Sunny was an orphan now, a dying orphan. That sweet, innocent child had nothing now, not even her health. As this news sunk in, I watched Charlie. He was clearly waiting for me to speak, though I had no idea what I was supposed to say. Finally, I was able to nod and carry myself to the door. Once again, I opened it and followed the same path I had just taken moments ago, back to Sunny's room. This time I had the police chief right beside me.

I have had to deliver devastating news before. In my three hundred plus years in existence, I have seen many tragedies. This, however, felt somehow different. It felt personal. The closer we came to the door, the harder it was for me to come up with the right words. How do you tell a terminally ill child that the last living person she had in her world was gone?

At first, Sunny beamed at me as usual. Then her gaze shifted to Charlie. Her smile wavered again, as it did when she found out that she needed more chemo. Her eyes flickered from my somber expression to Charlie's nervous fidgeting and the rest of the smile fell from her face. "What is it?"

I somehow found the strength to approach her bedside, lightly seating myself on the edge and taking her hand. I forced myself to meet her eyes before I spoke. "Clara, there is something very important that we need to tell you." I watched her closely as these few words began to sink in. Her eyes locked on mine and all the humor drained from her expression, replaced by growing fear. "Your mother, she was on her way to see you this morning and there was an accident." A great rush of air escaped her lips and she seemed to slump forward slightly, leaning closer to me as I continued. "Clara…" I faltered and glanced away for the briefest moment, trying to collect my thoughts. I was vaguely aware of Charlie as he still stood behind me. I could hear that he was still worrying his hat in his hands, fidgeting from one leg to the other lightly. He seemed content to let me handle things.

"She was hurt, wasn't she?" She asked before I could think of what to say next. I merely nodded and glanced down at our intertwined fingers.

"Yes, Clara, she was." Her eyes grew round then and I could see tears starting to build. In that moment, I wished reverently that Jasper were there. My son's unique gift for bringing calm to those he touched would have come in handy then.

I heard Charlie take three hesitant steps closer to us, tapping his hat against his leg, nervously. "She was driving out of Port Angeles on her way here, I would assume." His gaze fixed on a spot over Clara's head briefly before he looked back at her and continued. "The other car came out of nowhere. I don't even think she saw it coming."

That was the moment when it all sank in, all of the light drained from her eyes. It was as if someone flipped a switch and instantly clicked off her spirit. Her mouth worked silently for a moment before a low, mournful moan escaped her lips. Her grip suddenly tightened on my hand. "No, Dr. Cullen."

"Sunny, I am so very sorry." I placed my other hand over our already fisted fingers gently for a moment before I reached up and swiped at the cascade of tears flowing freely down her pale face.

She lay back stiffly then, almost as if her body had turned to a piece of solid, rigid wood. Her once bright eyes were now completely blank and devoid of any life. Her silence was frightening. If I didn't have so many machines in front of me that were giving me a clear picture of her vitals, I might have been concerned that she was going into shock.

I glanced back at Charlie when I heard him clear his throat in a subtle attempt to get my attention. He gestured toward the hallway. I nodded at him briefly before turning back to Sunny with a weak smile. "I'll be right outside, Clara. I'll come right back." She didn't respond in any way. She didn't even blink. I gave her hand one more reassuring squeeze before standing and following Charlie out to the hall.

"So I guess I have to call Child Services now." He was still awkward. Things like this just didn't happen in Forks and poor Charlie was at a loss.

"Why don't you let me handle that, Charlie? I'd have to explain her medical situation to them anyway." He nodded and there was a fleeting look of gratefulness in his expression. He thanked me then and, with a polite nod in my direction, made his way down the hall toward the exit. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and flipped open my cell phone. Esme, as always, answered on the second ring. She was as eager to help as I had hoped and she promised to arrive at the hospital within the next ten minutes.

I slowly reentered Sunny's room, feeling almost like I was intruding now. Would she want me to see her grief? I walked around her bed and knelt until I was face to face with her, letting my left hand rest gently against the side of her ashen cheek. "Sunny, I need you to listen to me." There was absolutely no response for a long moment then her eyes flickered in the direction of my voice. "My wife, Esme, is on her way here. She's going to stay with you until I can get away and come back for you." She seemed to understand, though there was no clear sign that she had heard me speak. I glanced down at her warily and stood, trying to smile reassuringly as I left.

No sooner, had I entered the hallway then Esme was there, Jasper and Alice on her heels. I hugged Esme to me for a moment before smiling faintly at our children. "I'm so glad to see you all." Alice must have had a vision of the tragedy after I made the decision to involve Esme. It seemed that she had filled in the blanks for Esme and Jasper on the way over. "How is she?" Esme's eyes reflected her concern and sympathy.

I shook my head lightly before I could answer. The memory of Sunny's grief stricken face flashed before me. "She's heartbroken, crushed." I glanced back in the direction of her room. "The poor child." I felt Esme squeeze my hand reassuringly. I smiled faintly down at her. "Thank you for coming. She'll need someone to care for her now more than ever."

Though we were about a hundred yards from her room now, I noted that all three members of my family seemed to pick up the scent at the same moment. "It does smell like trees." Alice closed her eyes and inhaled the scent again as if it were one of the most amazing things she had ever encountered. I led the three of them down the hall, the scent growing in intensity, as we got closer. At the door, Jasper paused in obvious discomfort. I rested my hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes with concern. "You feel it now, don't you?" He merely nodded at my question. "It's alright. She'll be fine. I'm sure your presence will be of great comfort to her. You can probably help her more than any of us right now." He nodded again and stepped forward with determination set in his stance.

I led the way into the room, followed closely by the others. As I again approached Sunny's bed, I noted that she hadn't moved since I left her a few minutes before. She was still laying very still, face up and staring at the ceiling. I again took her hand in mine. There was a long pause before my touch registered and she turned her head in my direction. "Clara, this is my wife, Esme, my son, Jasper, and my daughter, Alice." I gestured to the others without turning away. "They're going to stay with you until I come back." There was no response at first and then her head nodded slightly. "If you need anything you just let them know. They know how to find me."

She blinked in response with another light nod of her head. I saw her eyes flicker in my family's direction. She frowned curiously. Clara sat up then. It was the first sign of life she had shown since her nightmare began. I turned to follow her gaze.

Her eyes locked on Jasper.

He approached her other side as if in a trance, never taking his gaze from hers. Jasper automatically reached out, taking her other hand in his. I could feel the great sigh that escaped her body. Her frail frame shuttered with its intensity. She lay back against her pillow again; this time it was a fluid, relaxed motion. Her fingers eased their grip on themselves under my hand. A look of peace washed over her face as her eyes closed. Moments later her breathing evened out and became slow and steady as she slept.

Though I had seen Jasper's talent demonstrated many times I still found myself in awe of his ability. Glancing behind me at Alice and Esme, I could see that I wasn't the only one stunned. It was a powerful thing that pushed through that amount of grief and despair. I was immensely grateful that he was able to calm her and help her rest. She needed her strength.

I returned to my office and just sat for the longest time, staring at the phone on my desk. There was a battle waging in my thoughts. I might be able to convince Child Services to release Sunny into my custody for the duration of her treatment but that was a long shot. I was concerned that that suggestion might be seen as a conflict of interest. If I simply didn't call them at all and someone found out, I could risk disciplinary action from the hospital. I could possibly lose my medical license. I was at a loss. I sat contemplating my options for a moment longer then picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's cell phone number. "Yeah, Doc. What's happening?"

I paused briefly before I spoke. Now that I actually had the chief on the phone, I was starting to rethink my plan. "Hello again, Charlie. I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I might ask a favor?"

I could hear his shrug through the phone, a subtle, almost inaudible rustle of fabric against metal. "Sure. What'd you need?" His tone had changed at my request, becoming uncertain and concerned.

"Well, it's about that call that I promised to make to Child Services. I was thinking that it might be best if Sunny…Clara, was released into my custody, temporarily, while she received treatment for her cancer."

There was another shrug from the other end of the line and Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. What did you need from me?"

His response was encouraging. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind putting in a good word. I was afraid that the idea might be met with some resistance. It might make things run a little smoother if the local authorities were backing my decision."

I heard him chuckle briefly. "Not a problem. You just tell them to give me a call and I'll do what I can for you."

I smiled with relief and thanked him before replacing the phone. When I looked up, Alice was standing in the doorway, a bright smile shining on her perfect face. "When can I tell the others the good news?" She was beaming. I saw her bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

I returned her grin but held up a cautioning hand as I again reached for the phone. "Let me at least finish all the necessary steps first before you run off." My smile turned to a brief, stern frown for a moment as I thought about her excitement. "You've already mentioned this to Esme and Jasper, haven't you?" I know my Alice.

She glanced down at my change in tone and I was sure that, had she been able to, she would have blushed as well. "Sunny didn't hear me and I didn't say anything to anyone else. They were curious when they knew I was getting a vision." She trailed off sheepishly.

I let my smile return with a shake of my head as I picked up the phone. Even knowing the outcome, I was surprised at how little resistance my idea received. Still, I reminded the social worker, that I spoke with, to call Charlie, giving both his cell and office numbers to the woman before hanging up.

Alice had seated herself in one of the chairs in front of my desk at the beginning of my call. She was fidgeting and bouncing with enthusiasm as she waited, impatiently for confirmation of her vision's accuracy. "Now, you may share the news." She was out of her seat so quickly that human eyes wouldn't have even caught the movement. "Alice, only the family. I want to speak with Sunny myself." She nodded briefly before she disappeared.

I again shook my head at her enthusiastic response. She was my little ball of energy and, sometimes, she reminded me so much of Sunny. I was certain that Alice and Sunny would become great friends someday.

A wave of despair hit then. I stood, gathering some of my files before exiting my office. I hoped that, someday soon, Sunny would return to that same shining spirit she had been before this afternoon. That was one of my greatest concerns regarding her. If her spirits didn't improve it could greatly hinder her recovery. I hoped that within a family atmosphere, her grief would lessen in time and some spark of her former self would return. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakthrough

Sunny's candle had been extinguished for four days, the lid to the glass container firmly clamped over the top. The overwhelming pine scent that normally wafted through the doorway was virtually untraceable. Clara lay curled up on her side most of the time, tucked into the right corner of the bed. Her knees were drawn to her chest with one arm curled around her legs. She looked so frail, small, and helpless that way. Her only expression was one filled with total grief.

Esme and Alice stayed with her faithfully through the first three days after Beth's death, never leaving her side until the need to hunt became almost overwhelming. They eventually had no choice but to go.

Emmett and Rosalie had arrived moments before the others' departure to introduce themselves to our newest member. I was careful to remind everyone that the current arrangement was only temporary, for the time being.

Rosalie sat for hours, watching Clara when Esme was gone. I would hear her humming tunelessly whenever I happened to be on that side of the hospital. I could imagine Rose sitting on the edge of Sunny's bed, her hand absently flowing gently down Clara's back, trying to provide what comfort she could. I could see, in my mind's eye, Emmett watching "his Rose," smiling to himself as he noted her contentment.

Edward was the next to arrive, Bella at his side. If I were being completely honest with myself, I would have to admit that I was most anxious for his arrival. Edward's exceptional talent for reading the thoughts of others could prove to be just as beneficial as Jasper's ability to provide her with a feeling of calm, given Sunny's current condition. I was sure to give him and Bella time alone with Clara before I intruded, though I was anxious for his insights.

Before I even entered the room, I heard Edward stand to meet me at the door. "She's playing the tragedy over and over in her thoughts." He shook his head, his sorrow for her plain in his eyes. His gaze drifted to Bella as she sat in a chair at Sunny's bedside. Bella's eyes met Edward's briefly before she looked away, focusing again on the sick child in front of her. The look of concern on Bella's face mirrored Edward's.

"She's also glad that everyone is visiting her. She never knew you had such a large family." He seemed to reflect on his own comment for a moment. "She really likes you, you know? You have her trust completely."

I felt a great sense of relief wash over me at this statement. I had always had a sense that Sunny and I had a bond forming between us. To have my instincts confirmed was a tremendous comfort.

"You haven't spoken to her about the custody arrangement yet." It wasn't a question.

I shook my head, though I knew I didn't have to. He could read my thoughts like a book. "She's too traumatized at the moment for anyone to discuss anything with her. She's completely unresponsive. I think it's best to wait until she can comprehend what it means for her." He merely nodded and I knew he understood my hesitation.

Edward frowned curiously at me before his head turned in Sunny's direction again. When he turned back there was a glint of mischief in his eye. "How old is Clara?"

I gave him a cautious, measured look. "Thirteen, why?"

He laughed out-loud, the sound shattering the silence of the hospital. "I think she's forming a crush on Jasper. She's made the connection between how calm she feels around him versus how sad she becomes when he's gone. Her conclusions have gone in the wrong direction completely."

"Well, we certainly won't be telling Alice about that, now, will we? She'd never let the two of them out of her sight!" I laughed as well, picturing how Sunny would have normally reacted to such a feeling if she were herself. I could just see her bright green eyes following Jasper's every move. I could almost hear the incessant stream of questions she would fire at me, regarding him, in his absence. I turned away from the doorway for a moment as these images faded. Seeing what that lively, spirited child of my memories was reduced to now was heartbreaking.

Edward grasped my shoulder lightly before I turned back around. "Carlisle…"

I shook my head at his concerned tone, forcing a smile onto my face as I tried to push past my grief. "I'm fine." I let my gaze wander to where Sunny lay and felt my smile slip slightly. "I'm just worried, that's all." Edward nodded before something in the room grabbed his attention. He was at Clara's bedside between one breath and the next. I followed right behind. Bella was now on her feet, backing away from the bed as I approached.

The noise that had gotten the attention of both Edward and I was a small, faint moan coming from the still form lying in the bed. Given that this tiny whimper was the first sound Clara had uttered in four days, hearing her cry was a great relief.

Clara blinked rapidly for an instant, as she was startled out of her dazed state. Her eyes focused slowly on my face. As comprehension dawned in Clara's expression and awareness came back into her gaze, her eyes filled with tears. She suddenly sat bolt upright and thrust herself in my arms. She clung to me as all of the pent up emotion that she had been harboring for the last four days came flooding forward.

Edward's eyes were locked on Clara, his grip firmly clamped around Bella's hand as he watched the outpouring of emotion silently. I knew he was listening intently to every thought rushing through Sunny's mind. I was too concerned with the condition of the trembling, sobbing child in my arms to think of anything else at that moment. "She's gone. She's gone, Dr. Cullen. She's never coming back." She was repeating the same words, over and over, as if she were trying to comprehend their meaning.

I held her silently, letting her release all of the anguish that had been stored up for so long. When she had quieted somewhat, her eyes flicked in Edward and Bella's direction, as if noticing their presence for the first time. She pulled back from me slightly, her frown was curious. "Are you Dr. Cullen's kids, too?"

I smiled down at her, gesturing in Edward's direction. "This is my son, Edward and Edward's fiancé, Bella."

Clara looked back at me. Her face still held the same curious frown. "But you're too young to have kids his age."

I couldn't help but laugh. "All of my children are adopted, Clara. My wife and I weren't able to have our own." It wasn't a lie.

"Oh." She blushed then, the color adding some life to her sallow pallor. She glanced around the room for a moment as if she were seeing it for the first time and her frown deepened. "Where did everyone else go?"

I gently unwrapped her arms from around my torso and laid her back down slowly. "Everyone else went home to rest." I could feel Edward's smile from across the room. "You should be resting, too, Clara. You're under too much stress as it is." I tried to force my tone to sound firm. There was so much relief coursing through me, my words sounded slightly frantic in my own ears.

I could feel her feebly resisting my hands as I guided her back. I frowned down at her. "But if I sleep any longer people will start to think I went into a coma!" She protested.

I let my hands fall from her shoulders and sat myself down in the chair beside her bed. _I think it's time, Edward, _I thought. His nod was so imperceptible that I was certain that not even Bella had noticed. "Alright then. There is something that I have been meaning to discuss with you anyway."

Edward stepped forward suddenly, his hand still holding Bella's firmly in its grasp. A look of terror was forming on Sunny's face. "No more bad news, Clara. I promise you." She threw her gaze in his direction, studying him intently. Whatever she was thinking, only she and Edward knew for sure. She must have concluded that she could trust his judgment because she turned back to me with nothing but pure curiosity in her eyes.

"As I told you, all of our children were adopted long ago by Esme and I." I was trying to choose my words with the utmost care. I was afraid that her awakening from her grief-induced unconsciousness was still a bit tentative. "Given the situation now, you're going to need someone to act as your guardian during your treatment and recovery."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Do you have to call Child Services on me?"

I was a bit taken aback by the suspiciousness that filled her tone. I nodded at her patiently. "Well, yes and I have, a few days ago." I took her hand in mine before continuing, my eyes locked with hers. I didn't want her to be misled in any way regarding what this arrangement actually meant. "It's only temporary at this point but my wife and I have been appointed your legal guardians. All the necessary paperwork was completed yesterday."

Clara was completely dumbstruck. Her eyes darted from Edward's unreadable expression back to mine several times as she clearly tried to process the news. A moment later, some measure of that brilliant, radiant light that had been extinguished with Beth's death came flooding back in Sunny's eyes. "You really did that, Dr. Cullen?"

I beamed at her. "Yes, Sunny. For now, you're my responsibility."

I was grinning like a fool but couldn't help myself. Just to see some measure of life come back to Sunny was intoxicating. I tried to busy myself with the monitors attached to Clara, carefully filling all the necessary information into her chart. Edward and Sunny's stares followed my every move. _You should inform the others of the change in Clara's condition. They would all probably like to reintroduce themselves to her now that she's a bit more…aware of her surroundings._

Without missing a beat, Edward turned his attention to Bella. "We should go and let Clara get some rest." I noted Clara, frowning at Edward's words as he and Bella left. He flashed me a little smirk before reaching the door.

_You've started picking on her already, I see. Be gentle, Edward. I believe she could prove to be a challenge if provoked, _I thought.

His attention shifted to me and he laughed out-loud for the second time during his visit. "I guess it's a good thing I'm used to dealing with little sisters."


	3. Chapter Three: Jasper's Victory

Two days after Sunny's emotional recovery (and I use that term delicately) Sunny's second bout of chemotherapy began. I could tell almost immediately that, though her spirits had improved greatly, she still wasn't fully herself. She no longer tried to resist the affects of the poisons in her body. She didn't play her little "mind over matter" game any longer. Although I had disapproved of that habit initially, I was starting to realize the benefits of what she had actually been doing for herself. Clara was losing weight at a shocking pace now. Everything going into her system, it seemed, was immediately expelled and she was becoming rail thin. I had no choice but to place an order for a feeding tube to be inserted into her stomach as soon as possible.

On the evening before the feeding tube was to be implanted, I entered her room and immediately realized that, despite the total silence that filled the air, Sunny was not actually alone. Jasper was seated in the shadows on the opposite side of her room, watching her intently as she slept. He was set back so far into the darkness that no human would have even known he was there.

He seemed completely unaware of my presence, his eyes never drifted from where Clara lay so peacefully. I knew that Jasper still struggled with our "vegetarian" lifestyle, that the urge to consume human blood was a battle he fought with himself everyday. This was the only concern that occupied my thoughts upon seeing him alone, in the shadows of Clara's room. "Jasper?"

I detected no response at all after initially speaking his name. The silence stretched out for so long that I was starting to feel a bit apprehensive. I positioned myself at the head of Clara's bed, listening to the sound of her light, even breathing as she continued to rest, undisturbed.

"She's scared." His tone was reflective and concerned as his eyes remained on Clara. It was the first time that I could recall Jasper ever being in the presence of a human without obvious distress. There wasn't a note of strain in his voice, betraying his uneasiness with his proximity to the blood that he craved so intensely.

"Yes, she is. I told her I would stay in the operating room with her during the procedure if it would bring her any comfort. It's such a minor, routine process, hardly worth any concern at all. Twenty minutes and it's done."

"That isn't where her fear stems from." This comment caught me completely off guard.

"How long have you been here, Jasper?"

He didn't answer my question. "She spoke to me earlier, before I helped her relax and rest." There was a subtle note of personal pride reflected in that comment. "She knows she's dying. She can feel it coming closer everyday." He was at my side then and I could see anguish inside of his eyes. Because of Jasper's ability, he feels all of the emotions of everyone around him at all times, but only while they're conscious. The anguish I saw in him now was not coming from Sunny; it wasn't coming from me. This pain was Jasper's. "I think I understand now," his eyes flickered to me.

"I think I understand what you and Edward see in them. I didn't comprehend before, how you would want to protect them. They are fragile creatures." His fingers brushed gently over Clara's hand as he spoke. " Edward mentioned hearing something in her thoughts when he was last here. It was something about our cold hands and how she realized that all of us were cold every time we touched her. Then she hugged you, as Edward watched, and another thought flashed into Clara's mind. She could only hear your breathing, not your heartbeat."

Jasper turned to me again and I can imagine that my face looked quite shocked. He was quick to clarify. "She doesn't know what we are. Edward had said that she dismissed the observation, telling herself that she was just at an odd angle and had missed the sound." A look of amusement crept into his gaze then. "She also dismissed your cold hands, telling herself that every doctor was the same in that way."

I grinned at the thought of Sunny's summation and we both were quiet then, watching as Clara slept peacefully, her breathing even, her heartbeat strong.

"How long have you been here," I asked again.

This time Jasper turned his attention to me with a shrug. "Hours, it seems. It wasn't dark when I arrived." His gaze drifted to the wide, expansive window that took up the entire back wall of Sunny's hospital room.

"How did you get past Alice? I can't imagine that she would let you come here by yourself, knowingly."

His attention returned to me and he smiled to himself. "She did confront me as I was leaving." A grin broke out on his face and he shrugged again. "I told her she could wait in the lobby for me, if it made her feel better. She's down there now." His next statement was muttered so softly that I knew he was no longer speaking to me. "I had to know if I could do this."

I let my disappointment with his decision finally take over. "And what if your willpower had failed you? What if the call of her blood had been too strong and you lost control? You could have killed her, Jasper! How could you have taken such a foolish risk?" My tone was a harsh whisper.

"I would have seen him hurting her first." Alice was now standing on the opposite side of Clara's bed, her eyes fixed on my angry expression, her voice a low murmur in the darkness.

I turned my attention to her now. "You would only have seen his attack after he made the decision to strike. By then, it would have been too late. You know that, Alice. You shouldn't have let him come. You shouldn't have agreed to leave him alone. How could the two of you not have seen the danger in your choices? You both know better than this!" My eyes shifted from one child to the other as my anger burned. A human child's life was at stake. Clara's mortality was not a toy to be played with.

I caught the look of shame that passed between them as the truth of my words sank in. Both sets of eyes glanced down at Sunny's sleeping form, noting for the first time it seemed, her frailty. Jasper opened his mouth to speak as he glanced back at me but I cut him off before he could utter one syllable. "Go home, the both of you."

Another glance passed between them then. This time it was filled with shock and confusion. "But I didn't hurt her. Carlisle, I managed to maintain control." He was watching me, helplessly.

I could feel my anger starting to recede in the face of Jasper's guilt. "Yes, you did and I _am _ proud of you, Jasper, but you never should have taken this risk in the first place. You had no idea, when you made the decision to come here, that your plan would be successful."

His gaze dropped to the floor, his words were barely above a whisper. "Carlisle, I'm sorry."

I sighed deeply. My eyes flickered from Alice to Jasper then down to Clara as I stepped toward the door, gesturing for the two of them to follow me. "I know you are, son."

We walked to the elevator in silence and I smiled weakly at the two of them as they stepped inside. "Go home. Let everyone know that I will be there in a few hours and to plan for a hunting trip. We'll go as soon as I arrive."

Alice nodded at me before the doors closed.

I made my way back to Clara's room, checking on her one last time before leaving for the night. I would be back before she awoke the next day and be at her side as she was prepped for surgery, just as I had promised. For tonight, I longed for the familiar comforts of home and the company of the rest of my family.


	4. Chapter Four: Settling In

**Hi everybody! I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of you for reading my story and sending me all of the wonderful feedback that I've been getting. I'm absolutely thrilled that this story has been so well received. I know that this story is a bit fluffy (LOL) but, as a writer, my work tends to have a lot of emotion in it so, I guess, my style is just who I am. I also think that, as a character, Carlisle is pretty well suited to my style of writing and that I can use him effectively because of his personality and the amount of compassion and sympathy Stephenie Meyer put into him when she created him. I have tried to stick to the personalities that Stephenie Meyer gave these characters and I can only hope that I have been successful in that effort. Please continue to enjoy this story and thank you again for reading it. **

* * *

Four weeks after Jasper's last visit, Clara was well enough to leave the hospital. She had steadily gained seven pounds and the feeding tube was removed after only two weeks of use. Soon, she was able to walk around for brief periods on her own, as long as someone was with her at all times. This rule had been put in place by Edward after he received a frantic call from Alice while on his way to the hospital for a visit. Apparently, and with full knowledge that it was my night off, Sunny had attempted to fill the water pitcher on her nightstand herself instead of calling for a nurse. Fortunately, Edward was able to save Clara from tripping over her IV stand and breaking her wrist, as Alice's vision had foretold. We all kept a better eye on Sunny after that.

The day before Clara was to be discharged, I sat the family down in our dining room for a family meeting. I had no doubts about whether they would be capable of handling Sunny's permanent presence in our home. There were, however, some details that I felt the need to clarify.

First, was Clara's medication schedule. Her chemotherapy treatment had been adjusted and she was no longer receiving her treatment through an IV. She now was receiving her treatment in pill form, which had to be taken at specific intervals throughout the day. I printed out a chart with the specific dosages and times. Esme and I had gone over it thoroughly the night before this meeting. Regardless, I thought it would be better if everyone were on the same page.

The second item on the agenda was Clara's diet. Unlike vampires, human children had to eat three times a day, everyday. Due to Sunny's illness, she had to stick to relatively bland foods such as rice and chicken. I printed out a list of acceptable foods, passing them around the table. Edward had informed me that Bella had volunteered to help in any way she could. I was sure she would be a tremendous asset while we all adjusted to this unfamiliar process and I was exceedingly grateful.

Next, came the matter of activity. Clara was allowed to go outside so long as she wore a warm jacket and a hat during the entire outing. These outings were to be no more than an hour each, after which, she must rest or at least engage in a less strenuous activity such as reading, watching a movie or playing a board game. I wanted to make it clear that Clara was to rest throughout the day, regardless of her protests. I was realizing myself, that she could be rather independent and stubborn when it came to this topic. Since everyone was privy to the water pitcher incident, I was confident that no one would fold on this point. I also was quite confident that keeping Clara busy would not be a problem for anyone. They were all quite skilled when it came to staying occupied.

The other item on the agenda was to remind everyone of Clara's frailty. She was much more vulnerable and fragile than the average human and they would all have to be mindful when handling her. Although everyone was very used to Bella's presence at this point, Sunny was much more fragile because of her cancer. Adding the topic into the discussion gave me some peace of mind.

Lastly, I felt I had to reiterate to everyone how essential it was to maintain his or her human façade at all times. Clara, being as perceptive and bright as she was, had already noticed things about us that had me a bit on edge. It was vital that they give nothing away. I wanted Clara to see us as nothing more than a normal, loving family. I was certain that this was a non-issue. Still, I felt better having said it.

The only thing left to do was to prepare the house for Sunny's arrival. A bedroom was set up for Clara next to my office. Esme and Alice had taken it upon themselves to fill the closet with an entire new wardrobe for Clara. Her weight had fluctuated so much during her hospital stay that none of the clothes she brought with her fit any longer. Now, Sunny had a selection available to her that was so vast, I was certain that she could wear an entirely new outfit everyday for the next ten years and never wear the same thing twice.

Alice had also taken on the task of decorating Sunny's bedroom. She had herself locked in there for days, only emerging once to grab the charger for her cell phone. When she finally finished and let me see her work, I was speechless. The room had been painted a soft, sky blue with clouds floating across the ceiling and the walls, creating the illusion that they were flying through the air on a clear, sunny day. Crepe lanterns in the shape of stars in varying sizes hung from the ceiling in a multitude of subdued, pastels in hues of pinks, oranges, and yellows. Strings of white lights were intertwined through tall, potted cypress trees in the two corners of the room across from the bed. The bed was queen sized and fitted with linen sheets. Every color from rich, deep red to lush emerald green lined the fabric from top to bottom, giving the affect of a rainbow draping itself over the mattress. The headboard and footboard were white and ornately carved with stars and moons crowning the outside edges. The rest of the furniture was the same bone white as the bed. The bureau, two nightstands, and vanity were oversized with various knick-knacks adorning all the available space. Three beanbag chairs were set against the wall at the foot of the bed: one in cherry red, one in lime green and one in sapphire blue. The entire effect astounded me. Sunny would be beaming.

The day that Clara came home for the first time, I, unfortunately, had to work a full shift at the hospital. I didn't arrive at the house until almost ten in the evening. As I parked in the garage and stepped out of my car, I immediately noted two things. One was the fact that, even from the garage, I could smell nothing but the overwhelming odor of popcorn. The stench of it only intensified as I entered the main part of the house, seeming to fill every room and corner leading up the stairs.

The other anomaly to capture my attention was a sound that I hadn't heard in too long. As I approached the staircase, the sound came again, louder and more distinct. It was Clara and she was laughing hysterically. "How'd you do that, Emmett? Do it again!"

I smiled to myself as I climbed the stairs and approached Clara's door. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all gathered in Sunny's room. Alice was seated on the bed next to Clara, a large, half empty, punch bowl of popcorn sitting between them. Jasper was lounging on the floor in the sapphire blue beanbag chair. I could see that he had made a point of pushing it next to the nightstand to give him some distance from temptation. Emmett was standing in front of them all, juggling Clara's ever-present Mistletoe candle with such blinding speed that the object was no more than a forest green blur in the air. Clara was mesmerized but Alice and Jasper weren't paying any attention to Emmett or his trick. Their eyes were locked on Clara, her own eyes filled with wonder. Clara herself was oblivious to their attention.

I heard her gasp as Emmett threw the candle behind his back only to reach out with lightning reflexes and pick it out of the air. He brought it back around to the front of his body and tossed it once, more slowly this time, so that the candle could now clearly be seen as he held it in his hand. He gently placed it back on the side table, across from Sunny's bed, and grinned.

When he caught Clara's beaming smile, the booming tenor of Emmett's laugh joined the high melodious giggles coming from the child lying in the oversized bed across from him. "Pretty good, huh, kid."

I smiled to myself as I finally entered the room. Everyone smiled in greeting to me then quietly filed out. Alice grabbed the popcorn bowl as she left, kissing my cheek before she slipped downstairs. I hugged Sunny as I seated myself on the edge of the large bed. "So, how have you been settling in, so far?"

She was still glowing with excitement as her eyes took in the room around her. "This is the best, most beautiful room I've ever seen!" She laughed and a deep blush filled her cheeks. "I must have thanked Alice and Esme a million times for all the clothes and Alice for decorating the room. It's perfect!" She shook her head, still in awe of her surroundings.

Her joy was contagious. "Well, I'm thrilled that you like it so much. Alice worked for days in here, trying to make everything just right for your arrival. I'm sure she's delighted that you're so excited." As I spoke, I took a thermometer out of my bag and placed it under Sunny's tongue. When I extracted it, my smile slipped. Her temperature was one hundred and one degrees.

I reached over, placing my cold hand over her forehead then sliding my palm down her cheek. She shivered a lightly at my touch. "What's the matter, Carlisle?" Clara was watching me intently.

My tone was thick with concern. "Have you taken your evening medication yet?"

I watched Clara's reaction carefully. She frowned sheepishly at my question, the blush returning to her face. I could almost see her searching her brain for an answer that wouldn't get her into too much trouble. "I'll take that as a no, then." I muttered sternly before she could speak.

Without another word, I reached over and grabbed her prescription and a glass of water off the nightstand. As she swallowed the pill, I frown at her intently. "Clara, I know that you're not happy about having to go through this process but it's the only way you're going to get better. It's vitally important that you stick to your schedule and take your medication when you're supposed to. You know that, don't you?" I scolded.

She nodded silently, frowning down at her sheets. "Yeah, I know." she mumbled. "I just hate feeling sick all the time and it makes me so tired." A huge yawn overtook her then, as if to prove her point. Her mouth settled into a pout when the yawn passed. She still was not meeting my eyes.

I sighed and stood; tucking her into bed then kissed her forehead lightly. "I need you to try, Clara, please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Her eyes finally snapped up to meet mine as my words reached her ears. I knew she could see the sadness touching my expression at just the thought of losing her. She snuggled down further into the warm sheets shivering lightly, her eyes searching mine for a moment. "I'll try."

I smiled down at her. "Thank you. I'll see what I can do about getting you something for the nausea tomorrow."

She returned the smile as another huge yawn stretched across her face. "Ok. Good night, Carlisle."

I made my way to her door then, flicking the lamp light off as I left. I turned one last time to glance back at the little girl resting among the stars that shone from the lanterns on her ceiling. As I closed her door behind me, I couldn't help but wonder what we would all do if she were gone.


	5. Chapter Five: Changing Perspective

**Clara's POV**

I miss my mom with all my heart. Even through all the months I've spent with the Cullens, she's been on my mind every, single day. Don't get me wrong, I love them all: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie. I wake up every morning in this magical bedroom that Alice designed and, still, after all this time, I'm amazed that they embraced me the way that they did. I have no idea what I've done to deserve any of them.

They have all been so patient with me, even sticking around through my emotional disappearance. I only have very vague memories of those first days after my mom died. I do know that one of the Cullen's was there with me at all times. I could feel their presence even when I wasn't in any condition to acknowledge them.

The clearest memory I have from that time was the night I came out of it. I remember looking up and seeing a girl that I'd never seen before. I now know it was Bella but, at the time, she was a complete stranger. Edward appeared next, seeming to pop out of thin air. Then Carlisle was there and I was crying. One moment I was lying in bed, the next moment I was in his arms, bawling, mumbling something about my mom.

That was the first time I had ever noticed how solid Carlisle was. His embrace was like hugging the hood of a car in Maine during winter. He was concrete and freezing. With Carlisle being my doctor and all, I had obviously noticed his cold hands before. I didn't think that was that strange, though. All doctors have cold hands. That's ironic, actually. Carlisle is the warmest person I've ever met but he has the body temperature of a refrigerator. All the Cullen's are the same way, even the girls.

Then there was Edward and his weird ability to know what I'm about to say or do whenever I'm around him. The first time I noticed it was the first time I ever met him, that same fateful night that I came back to the land of the living, so to speak. Carlisle had been trying to tell me that he and his family were going to foster me but when I heard him say, "There is something that I have been meaning to discuss with you," I immediately thought the worst. After losing my mom, the worst thing, to me, would have been never seeing Carlisle again. Rationally, I knew that couldn't happen. I couldn't leave the hospital. I was still too sick. Before the fear could even fully fill my stomach Edward stepped forward. "No more bad news, Clara. I promise you," he said. I stared at him for a long time after he said it, trying to figure him out. Did he see something in my eyes that told him how I was feeling? My thoughts on that subject were quickly overshadowed by the overwhelming joy I felt when I was told that Carlisle and his family would be taking care of me. If I couldn't have my mom then I was glad I had them.

My next encounter with Edward came on Carlisle's night off from the hospital. I had been moving around a bit on my own for a couple of days, at that point. I didn't even think about calling a nurse to refill my water pitcher. I could do it myself, or so I thought. I got to the sink just fine. My balance was steady and my legs were moving like they were supposed to.

On the way back, everything changed. The room started to spin and my legs started to feel all rubbery. I was about six feet from the bed when I was swept off my feet, literally. I let out a yelp of surprise before I looked up. I was staring into Edward's cold, caramel-colored eyes and he looked furious.

"What do you think you're doing?" he nearly growled at me. He held me with one arm and yanked down the sheets on the bed with the other. I remember thinking that I must have lost more weight than I thought. Edward was cradling me with one arm as if I weighed nothing. He then, very gently, placed me back into bed, fuming. "You are never to get out of this bed again without someone with you, is that clear?" He glared at me intently until I nodded. "You could have broken your neck!"

I was looking up at him with a stubborn little pout on my lips. I knew he was right. I was actually rather grateful for his timing, but I was never telling _him_ that. I mumbled an apology and turned my attention to the nightstand. The full pitcher of water was sitting there, not a drop had been spilled. I turned back to Edward with shock written all over my face. He merely smirked at me.

Then there was Jasper. I vaguely remember his first visit on the day my mom died. He didn't speak to me at all. I remember him approaching my bed and taking my hand. The next thing I remember is waking up three hours later when a nurse came in to check my vitals. All I know is that every time Jasper is in the same room with me I feel safe and happy. I like hanging out with Jasper.

Most of the time, when Jasper is around me, he seems uncomfortable. He always has this look on his face as if he's in either pain or trying not to puke. There was one exception, however.

He came to visit me late one afternoon and seated himself in one of the recliner chairs on the other side of the room. At first, he didn't say much. He greeted me politely and asked how I was feeling. We made small talk for a while before there was a comfortable lull in the conversation. I could tell there was something on his mind. "You look like you have something to say," I prompted.

He watched me for a moment, his head tilted to the side quizzically, as he examined me intently. "Where do you see yourself in six months," he suddenly blurted out.

That certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I had been thinking about this very topic quite a bit but I had been too afraid to share my feelings until then. I shrugged at him and fixed my gaze on a spot over his shoulder. "I sometimes dream about where I'll be when I'm healthy again. The best I can hope for is remission, I guess." I smiled at him as my eyes started to tear up. "I think in six months I'll be back in school and I'll see my friends. I hope I'll still be with you and your family." Sadness filled Jasper's eyes as my tears flowed. Maintaining a brave face isn't always as easy as I would like it to be.

He rose from his chair, never taking his eyes from mine, and came to stand next to my bed. "Clara…"

"I don't want to die, Jasper. I don't want to leave you." I blurted it out before I could stop myself. I had been promising myself all this time that I would never let this happen. I was a tough kid. I would show no fear and just deal with it, whatever "it" was. I could do it. Whenever Jasper was around, I was too emotionally honest. I couldn't help myself. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

His feathery touch barely glanced my hand. A strong sense of peace filled me as I looked up into his coffee-colored eyes. I could feel my fear slipping away. "Clara, you are not losing us, ever. We will be right here. All of us." That was the last thing he said before exhaustion overtook me.

Four weeks later, I was well enough to leave the hospital. Carlisle had adjusted my medication so that I didn't have to have an IV anymore. Now, I just had to swallow six little pills everyday and I could get on with life. That was the goal now. I would get on with life and enjoy every moment I had left. I could not let myself hope that those moments would turn into months and drift into years. One day at a time was all I was willing to live for now.

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie arrived at the hospital at around noon. I had already been up and ready to go since seven. If I ever saw these bland, white walls again, it would be too soon. Carlisle came to see me off, hugging me briefly. I tried to listen as he reminded me about medications and getting enough rest. I nodded absently at his instructions, too anxious to get the heck out of there to really hear him. Finally, Emmett grabbed my bags and we all filed out of the building.

I already knew that the Cullen's had a lot of money. I could tell by the way that they all dressed and by the jewelry that Esme and Rosalie always wore. Still, as we wandered past car after car, I couldn't help but wonder, which one would be theirs?

It wasn't exactly the last thing that I expected, but I was still shocked as we steadily made our way towards the shiny, cherry red convertible parked an entire row away from all the other cars in the lot. Judging from the satisfied smirk on her face, I knew it had to be Rosalie's. "Nice," I muttered in awe. I couldn't help it. Her car was freakin' cool! It would be even better during the summer. Then she could take the top down.

They all laughed at my expression as Emmett loaded my bags into the trunk. He got into the back seat with me while Esme hopped into the passenger side. Of course, Rosalie was driving.

I was surprised at how short the ride was. It seemed like we had only been traveling a couple of minutes before Rose turned onto a side road that was almost completely hidden by brush and trees. After winding down this road for a few miles, the Cullen's home came into view.

The enormous structure in front of me was not what I had been expecting. Well, not really. I anticipated that their home would be huge and it was. I just hadn't been prepared for how expansive and modern it was.

When we pulled into the garage, my view of the front of the house was taken away. My disappointment didn't last long. As we pulled in, I became speechless once again. There were five cars already lined up on the inside, every one more impressive, and expensive, than the last. I couldn't even begin to name any of them but the line up took my breath away, nonetheless.

Rose impatiently ushered me through the garage and into the main house. My awe grew. The entire bottom floor had a completely open layout. Standing in the living room, I could see into the kitchen, dining room, and backyard. Every room was seemingly endless. The huge wide screen TV mounted over the fireplace in the living room had to have been at least sixty-three inches wide. The long black leather sectionals facing the fireplace separated the living room from the rest of the rooms downstairs. The kitchen had every modern convenience imaginable. The dining room table could easily seat twelve people comfortably. My head was spinning as I took it all in. This was just the downstairs! I still had a whole other floor to explore.

It took several seconds for me to realize that Esme was behind me, gently nudging me toward the stairs. "Come on, let's get you settled." I followed silently, still gaping at my surroundings, trying to convince myself that it was real. _This_ is where I lived now. _For_ now, I amended to myself.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. I was only halfway up when I started to get winded. Before I could even utter a sound, I was in Emmett's strong arms. My shocked expression made him laugh at me. "You sure are easy to impress," he noted good-naturedly. I guess I couldn't argue with that.

I was still in Emmett's arms when we reached the last step at the top. He kept walking until we reached a closed door at the end of the hall. "This is your stop." He chuckled as he set me on my feet. I glanced behind me tentatively before reaching for the doorknob. I wanted to make sure that they were all still with me as I entered this new territory.

As the door swung open, my breath caught in my chest. I knew instantly that this was Alice's work. Only Alice could enter my mind and create a room that so perfectly fit my dreams. I didn't even know the tears were in my eyes until everything in front of me began to blur. Esme was there instantly, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" she whispered. All I could manage was an emphatic nod of approval.

I wandered around the room in a daze, lightly running my hand over the walls, the sheets, the trees in the corners, all the furniture. It was real. I could feel it. On the same side of the room as the two potted trees, there was a door. As I prepared to open it, I noticed Esme and Rose as they exchanged an excited smile. I quickly opened the door and was stunned once more. The gigantic closet looked like the juniors' section in Macy's but it was twice as big. Every conceivable article of clothing I could imagine was stretched out before me on rack after rack. There were long, tall draws built into the wall at the back of the closet, filled with undergarments, tank tops, short sleeve shirts, shorts, socks, and nightshirts.

When I finally turned around to find Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, they were all staring at me, grinning. I rushed to them, hugging them each in turn. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I gushed repeatedly. They all just laughed.

"You know, you really have to find Alice to properly thank the right person." Esme informed me with a proud grin.

I immediately turned and headed for the bedroom door but Emmett stopped me. "No, no, no. Later." I again found myself in his arms, but briefly. He only walked about seven feet before depositing me on the bed. I bounced, laughing.

"When will she come back?" I inquired. I couldn't wait to thank her for everything she's done for me.

Rose looked down at her Rolex with a frown. "In about an hour or so, I guess. She said she still had some shopping left to do." She shrugged dismissively.

A yawn overtook me as I crawled to the edge of the huge bed. Esme was there before I could slide off, gently easing me back. "No, Clara. Rest now. You've just been through a lot of excitement."

I sighed. She sounded like Carlisle. As I allowed myself to be guided, I realized that I was _actually_ tired. My head hit the pillow and suddenly I was struggling to keep my eyes open. "Ok, but only for a little while. I don't want to sleep through my whole first day with you."

Esme smiled down at me patiently. "You won't miss a thing, I promise you." With that, I drifted off.


	6. Chapter Six: The Truth and the Bear

It was the sound of a growl that woke me. I sat bolt upright in confusion, trying to decide if the sound had come from outside or was just a remnant from my nightmare. I had dreamed of my mom. She was standing in an open field of flowers, calling to me, her arms extended out for me to run into. Every step I took seemed to take me further way from her, not closer. Her face fell and her arms dropped to her sides. She gazed at me with infinite sadness, asking why I didn't want her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, that I wanted nothing more than for her to hold me one more time in the safety of her embrace. No sound would come from my lips. She turned away from me, her eyes locked on a spot beyond the trees behind her. Terror filled her face. That was when the growl came. The moment I heard the sound I was awake. When I found the courage to look out the window and into the darkness, there was nothing but a fresh cover of fluffy snow, no tracks.

I slid off the bed as fast as I could manage and hurried down the hall. Emmett was there when I rounded the corner. I rushed at him, wrapping my arms around his bulky frame. I hugged him with everything I had. I knew he could feel my trembling when he frowned at me in concern. "Hey, what's going on?"

I tried to calm myself but I wasn't having much luck. I felt like I could barely catch my breath. "Did you hear it, too?" My voice was shaking.

I was surprised as a look of annoyance crossed his face. He glared behind himself for a moment before looking at me again. "Yeah. It was probably just a wolf or a bear. They sometimes can come close to the house. We're pretty isolated out here." He smiled reassuringly. "They never get across the river, though. I've never seen one beyond the woods." Emmett seemed so positive that I started to actually feel better. Somehow, being in this house with this family made me feel safer than I have ever felt in my life.

Emmett scooped me up and carried me down the stairs to join the others. Except for Carlisle, the entire Cullen family was in the living room, even Bella. It's funny how I think of her that way. She's not technically family but she somehow just fits. I couldn't help but hope that I would, too, someday.

Emmett seated me on the leather couch next to Edward and Bella then went and sat in the recliner across from us. I took deep, shallow breaths, trying to slow the beating of my heart. Edward's eyes flickered from Emmett to me. His stare was filled with concern. "What happened?"

I shrugged, trying to make my voice sound indifferent. I didn't quite pull it off. "I'm fine. I just heard a noise outside."

He sat forward a bit, wrapping one of his strong arms around me, protectively. He glanced over at Emmett again with a questioning gaze then turned back to me. "Are you alright?" There was an edge to his voice that I didn't understand.

I nodded. My heart was finally starting to slow. "Yeah, I'm good. Emmett thinks I heard a bear or something." I tried to focus my attention on the TV in front of me to distract myself. Edward had been watching something on the Food Network. I had to smile. I was having a very hard time picturing Edward as the domestic type. When I looked back at him, he was eyeing me with intense concentration. It seemed as if he was trying to see into my head and read my thoughts. I turned away. Edward's intensity was freaking me out.

My attention was drawn to the long sliding glass door across the room. I found myself staring out at the river and the woods beyond the pane of glass. I still couldn't see anything. There were no tracks, no noises, nothing. What had I heard? It had been so clear, so vivid, and so close. There had to be evidence of what it was somewhere out there.

As this thought entered my mind, Edward's arm tightened around me. I looked up into his face. He was frowning. "You're not going out there, whatever you heard could still be nearby."

I glared. This was the second time he's done this to me. I can't be _that_ expressive. I was getting tired of all the strangeness. I wanted answers. "How do you keep _doing _that?" I demanded.

He seemed genuinely shocked for a moment before he composed his features. He returned my glare with a coldness I had never seen on his face before. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Clara."

No way, it wasn't going to be that easy. I was _not_ just some stupid child. "Yes, you do! You've been doing this to me since I met you! You always seem to know what I'm thinking or what I'm about to say or do." I was yelling now and I didn't care. I was getting myself so frustrated, I could barely breathe. "You…you _know _what I'm talking about, Edward." Tears of frustration filled my eyes. His expression didn't change. "I'm not that stupid." It was barely a whisper. I angrily pushed the tears off my face, struggling to catch my breath. I could feel everyone in the room staring but it didn't matter. I loved these people. For better or worse, I _wanted _them in my life. Nothing would ever change that. What were they hiding from me and why?

Edward was watching me carefully. His frown was now speculative, as if he were fighting with himself, trying to make some difficult decision. "Esme?"

That was unexpected. Esme was at Edward's side between one heartbeat and the next. Her hand fell to my shoulder. Her eyes were filled with immense concern and fear. "You must calm down, Clara. You're getting yourself too worked up."

Tears were now clogging my throat, making it even more difficult to breath. I was wheezing. I shook my head adamantly as I reached back to grip Esme's hand with mine. "Why won't you tell me?" I pleaded. I could barely get the words out.

Alice was at my other side, my inhaler in her hand. Carlisle had written the prescription before my mom died. This was the first time I had ever needed to use it.

Esme's eyes locked with Edward's. It was as if there was some silent exchange happening between them, Esme staring intently into Edward's eyes, Edward nodding almost imperceptibly in response. I took three long puffs of the medication and immediately felt my lungs expand. Finally, after several minutes, Esme turned to me again with a gentle smile. She came around the back of the couch to sit on the ottoman at my feet. "You're a very smart girl," she commented, reflectively. I was surprised to find pride glowing in her eyes when I met her gaze. She took my hand in hers before she spoke again. I could tell that whatever she was about to say next was very difficult for her. "There are some people in this world that are born with certain, special gifts." Her eyes briefly returned to Edward's and that same gentle smile touched Esme's lips. I was a bit shocked when she turned that same gaze to include Alice and Jasper as well. _Well, now, that's interesting, _I thought. Edward smirked at me.

I turned my attention back to Esme. "When Edward first came into Carlisle's life, Edward would answer questions or comment on things that Carlisle hadn't even spoken about yet. At first, he was so confused." She chuckled to herself, no doubt reflecting back on old memories. "Carlisle very quickly discovered that Edward was reading his mind." I could feel my mouth drop open. So, I was right. Wow. I think my brain stopped for a moment. Nothing came to me beyond just, wow.

Edward laughed. "Wow, is right." I had to laugh, too. I could only imagine the look on my face.

My shock didn't last long. My mind reversed back to something else Esme had said. "What did you mean when you said, 'when Edward first came into Carlisle's life?' I thought you and Carlisle adopted all your kids together."

Esme smiled at me, shaking her head. "Carlisle had Edward in his life before we met." I could tell she was choosing her words carefully. There was just too much new information for me to focus on now. I didn't ask.

Her eyes focused on Alice and Jasper next. "Alice and Jasper were actually an unexpected edition to our family. They found us." Esme smiled to herself again as her eyes flickered between them.

Jasper had been standing on the other side of the room from me since I came downstairs. He looked at me warily as he approached where I was sitting, the tiniest trace of a smile on his lips. It seemed like he was deliberately keeping his distance from me since the night he had come to visit me in the hospital, alone. I couldn't help but wonder whether I had said something wrong and scared him away. He approached Alice's side and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Alice found me as well, to be honest." He smiled at her affectionately. "I guess you could say that I came to her in a vision." He chuckled lightly.

"Vision?" Now I was becoming confused.

Esme explained. "Alice is psychic."

I gasped. "So, Alice had a vision of finding your family."

"Actually, first I had a vision of finding Jasper." Alice was staring into Jasper's eyes. "Then I told him about Carlisle and the family and we came to find them together." I nodded.

"So then, what about Jasper?" I turned my attention to him now. "What's your gift?"

Instead of answering my question, he placed a hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt a surge of joy fill my body. I grinned at him for a moment, He laughed and pulled his hand back. The euphoria started to fade immediately. "Ok, so you can change people's moods."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, well sort of. I can feel every mood around me as well."

This realization made me a bit sad. "So that's why I always feel so calm and peaceful around you." I wanted to believe that it was actually he, as a person, that had affected me that way. The truth was a bit disappointing.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, and I apologize. I don't want you to think that I've intended to manipulate you." He frowned. "You were so lost, so sad. I only wanted to help. You needed to rest so that you could recover."

I smiled at him; maybe it wasn't just his ability that had helped me after all. "Don't apologize, Jasper. You didn't do anything wrong." I could feel some of the tension between Jasper and I slipping away and he wasn't even touching me. That was encouraging.

"Ok, let me see if I have this all. Alice is psychic, Jasper is empathic, and Edward is a mind reader." I ticked each point off with my fingers. "Is that all?" I glanced around the room, deliberately making eye contact with everyone. I still had questions.

"Alright, enough sharing, are you hungry yet?" Bella suddenly blurted out. I studied her for a moment before glancing at each individual face around me. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett frowned in unison at Bella's not so subtle change of topic. _So there's more. Interesting. _I could feel Edward staring at me as I eyed Bella. I managed to glance up at his expression but quickly turned away. Something in his eyes warned me not to push things any further tonight. As suspicious as her interruption was, the rest of the interrogation could wait.

Edward jumped from the couch to join Bella and I in the kitchen. "So what knowledge have you gained from your Food Network education, Edward?" I couldn't help teasing him. The mood in the house had suddenly become light and a lot less tense. I turned to find Jasper standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. _Figures. _

Edward frowned thoughtfully. "I guess you're about to find out." I laughed, giving my attention back to him. It was rather impressive to watch him as he flitted around the kitchen, gathering all the utensils and ingredients he would need. "What's on the menu, chef?"

He smiled with out breaking stride. "Well, Bella insists that I'm great at omelets." _Sounds good to me_, I thought.

Bella nodded emphatically. "That's his specialty…so far." I caught the smile they exchanged before Edward got to work.

He really did seem to know what he was doing. The result was fabulous. "Thanks, Edward." It was the first plate I left clean in months.

He smiled briefly as he walked by on his way toward the front door. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He grabbed Bella's coat, holding it for her as she put her arms in.

I frowned. Now that the truth was out, I found that I missed Edward when he was gone. I had barely gotten to know him. "You're leaving."

"I'll be back soon. I just have to take Bella home." His eyes lifted to stare briefly out the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. His lips formed a hard line as he glared beyond the glass. His expression was troubled and angry. "I'll keep my eye out for that bear on my way home." His eyes locked on Emmett's meaningfully before he walked out the door.

Bella threw a dark look up at Edward as they left. _I wonder what that's all about, _I thought to myself.

I flopped down on the couch, next to Alice. Jasper had disappeared after Edward left. I assumed that he wandered off outside. Alice didn't seem concerned about his absence so I figured I shouldn't be either.

In all of the excitement, I had forgotten to thank her for all of the hard work she had put into preparing for my arrival. When I turned to her, she was already looking at me. "You're welcome." She laughed.

"Psychic," I accused. My laugher joined hers. "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything sooner but…"

She cut me off. "I already saw your reaction anyway." She tapped her forehead meaningfully with a smirk. I had to laugh. Having all my suspicions confirmed was going to take some getting used to. "I'm glad you liked it so much." She was beaming now.

I reached over and hugged her. "I loved it, Alice! Are you kidding? One look at that room and I knew you had to be psychic. It's perfect!" She laughed at my enthusiasm.

Alice and I ended up spending the next hour and a half up in the closet as she proudly showed off each selection that she and Esme had made for me. I felt a bit guilty about not having the energy to try everything on for her but she seemed to understand. She did help me select a set of sky blue cotton pajamas with three lime green and white snowflakes on the center of the shirt and white and yellow snowflakes on the pants. They were very warm and comfortable.

When I mentioned being hungry again, Alice raced downstairs to fix a bowl of popcorn. Jasper followed her back upstairs then wandered around the room distractedly for a while, taking in Alice's handy work. Emmett and Rosalie followed suit a few minutes later. Rosalie didn't stay long, feigning homework as an excuse to bow out early. Though I loved her, I was starting realize that Rosalie had moments that I just didn't seem to understand. Her moods were a bit unpredictable.

Emmett stayed after Rose left, a mischievous glint in his eye as he stalked silently up to Jasper from across the room. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing and giving Emmett away. He was completely silent and moved with such stealth that I shrieked when Jasper suddenly turned on him. In one smooth, sudden movement, he flicked Emmett's ear so sharply that I could hear his finger click from across the room.

Emmett howled, grabbing at his right ear. Alice and I laughed hysterically. I had tears in my eyes. Emmett glared at us, pouting.

"You were just about to do the same thing to Jasper!" Alice could barely get the words out through her giggles.

I turned to Jasper. "How'd you do that so quick? I barely even saw what you did."

Emmett rubbed his ear one more time then smirked with a scoff. "That's nothing. You wanna see fast?" He picked my mistletoe candle off the side table across from my bed and tossed it. I gasped a fraction of a second before he picked it out of the air. "How'd you do that, Emmett? Do it again!" He tossed it again, this time I missed exactly what direction it had gone until Emmett reached behind himself and plucked it out of the air again. He brought it back around to the front of his body, tossing it one more time, slowly so I could see it now. He had a proud grin smeared across his face as he placed the candle back onto the table. "Pretty good, huh, kid." We both laughed. It was then that I realized that Alice and Jasper were watching me. They were both wearing the same awed grins, as if I were the one who had just performed the amazing trick, instead of Emmett.

Before I could question their expressions, I noticed Carlisle watching us from the doorway. I smiled at him as he approached my bed. Jasper, Alice and Emmett filed out as Carlisle walked in. He seated himself on the bed, hugging me, returning my smile. "So, how are you settling in, so far?"

My grin widened as I took in my surroundings again. I was still having a hard time believing that this was all mine. "This is the best, most beautiful room I've ever seen!" I could feel myself blushing. "I must have thanked Alice and Esme a million times for all the clothes and Alice for decorating the room. It's perfect!"

"Well, I'm thrilled that you like it so much. Alice worked for days in here, trying to make everything just right for your arrival. I'm sure she's delighted that you're so excited." That was an understatement.

Before I could speak again, Carlisle produced a thermometer and placed it under my tongue. I tried to be patient as I waited for the mercury to rise. When Carlisle took it out of my mouth, he frowned, concern creasing his handsome face. "What's the matter, Carlisle?" He was running his cold hand over my forehead and down my cheek, worrying me.

"Have you taken your evening medication yet?" He asked.

Oops. I racked brain for a good excuse. I knew I had forgotten something. There had just been so much excitement tonight with the bear and the yelling and the truth and the Emmett and Jasper show…

"I'll take that as a no, then." He didn't sound happy as he handed me my meds and some water. I downed them immediately. "Clara, I know that you're not happy about having to go through this process but it's the only way you're going to get better. It's vitally important that you stick to your schedule and take your medication when you're supposed to. You know that, don't you?" His tone was stern as he frowned at me.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I just hate feeling sick all the time and it makes me so tired." I yawned briefly before my mouth settled into a pout. I didn't want Carlisle to be angry with me but I just was becoming so sick of being sick, feeling tired, having no energy.

He sighed, tucking me into bed. I snuggled down into the warm sheets, suddenly feeling exhausted as the weight of the day came down on me. "I need you to try, Clara, please. I don't want anything to happen to you." He suddenly admitted. I could see the concern and sadness in his eyes.

"I'll try," I promised. I couldn't bear to see how I was hurting him.

He finally smiled again. "Thank you. I'll see what I can do about getting you something for the nausea tomorrow."

I thanked him as he flicked off the light and headed to the door. I could have sworn that I saw sadness fill his features one more time before he turned away. He closed the door behind him before I could ask.


	7. Chapter Seven: Carlisle's Decision

**Ok guys, this is going to be the second to last chapter of this story. Don't worry, I'm definitely planning on writing a series of stories about Sunny. It'll mostly be funny, fluffy stuff but I have SO many ideas at the moment. To be honest, I have no clue what the last chapter of this story will be about. LOL PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! I love getting your feedback!!**

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle won't…. I don't under-…why?" I stared incredulously into Edward's caramel-colored eyes. My brain completely refused to process the information it had just received.

Carlisle had no intention of changing Sunny.

It was inconceivable. It went against all rational thought. How could he make such a decision? Why?

It wasn't hard to see that Sunny was a part Edward's family. She had found her way into Carlisle's heart even before Beth died. The child was magnetic.

Not even Jasper was affected by her. The same Jasper, who had lunged at me at my eighteenth birthday party after I got a paper cut, could now freely hold Clara's hand; even hold her in his arms.

The stern lecture Carlisle had given Jasper and Alice the night of the couple's ill-conceived experiment with Jasper's willpower in Clara's hospital room, had caused Jasper to question himself for a while. Could he really refrain from killing her? I saw how he initially tried to keep his distance from her, "for her own good," he insisted. Now, he spent hours alone in her room, watching over her at night without a trace of discomfort, a true victory.

Emmett too was completely enamored with the little girl. He carried her almost everywhere now that she was too weak and in too much pain to move on her own. The same Emmett who had been so against _my_ presence initially that he had once agreed that killing me was better than having me expose his family's identity, watched over Clara as if he were guarding Fort Knox.

Not one member of the family was negatively affected by the human child's presence in any way. It was as if there were some mysterious force inside her, blocking every aggressive, negative instinct they, as vampires, possessed.

There had never been any question in my mind, or anyone else's that Clara was to become like them someday. Clara was dying. The decision to make her a true Cullen in every way wouldn't take anything away from her. She wouldn't miss any of the life experiences that Edward feared I would when I was changed. Sunny wasn't expected to live beyond the next few days, at most. Carlisle would be giving her a gift when he turned her, the gift of life. How could he not see that?

I noted Edward's pain in the dim light streaming in from my bedroom window. I could clearly see the sadness reflected in his eyes as he shrugged at my question. Never in his entire existence had Edward conceived that he would disagree with a decision that Carlisle had made.

He sighed deeply before taking me in his arms and pulling me to his stone cold chest. I felt his lips brush against my hair and my heart skipped a beat. There was something in the way he held me; a fierce longing that had him almost clinging to me for support. I pulled away just enough to look up at his perfect features. His angelic face was a mask of pain and confusion. Edward loved Clara, too. I could see the depth of his suffering in the topaz pools of his eyes. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to reach inside his mind and yank out the thoughts that caused him so much anguish. "Carlisle believes that in letting Sunny die, he's returning her to her mother."

Guilt suddenly filled Edward's features. I reached for him desperately, cupping his handsome face in my hands and locked my eyes with his. I might not have the ability to read minds but I instinctively knew what he was thinking. "You didn't do this, Edward. You did nothing wrong, do you hear me? Nothing." The adamant conviction in my words made my voice sound rough. "They were just nightmares. Telling Carlisle about them was the right thing to do. He had to know."

He reached up to gently pry my hands from his face then quietly guided me over to the rocking chair across from my bed. He pulled me down onto his lap, holding me close to his chest again with a dejected sigh. "Carlisle thinks her dreams are proof that she misses her mother. What if he's right?" His voice took on a note of desperation. "What if keeping her here is selfish? Do we have the right to do that to her, to take her from her mother a second time?"

I pulled back slightly, staring at him disbelievingly for a long moment, trying to comprehend how he could consider this. "But Clara had told Jasper that she didn't want to die. She said she didn't want to leave you and your family. I seriously doubt these dreams would change that. It's ridiculous."

His eyes suddenly burned with intensity. His expression was almost angry. "You wouldn't say that if you had seen what I've seen in her thoughts, in her nightmares. And they _are _nightmares, Bella, horrific, lonely images." Edward turned away from me as his words trailed off. He reached back, absently running one hand down the length of my long, brown hair, still hiding his face from me.

After a long, strained silence, I finally had had enough and guided his face back to mine with one hand on his cold, chiseled cheek. "Have any of you even bothered to talk to her about this recently? Analyzing dreams is a poor substitute for the truth."

The ghost of a smile briefly touched his flawless mouth. It wasn't my favorite crooked smile but a hard, cold smirk that slashed across his face. "And how do you propose we bring up the subject? 'Oh, by the way, Clara, have you given much thought to your death and the afterlife? We could provide you with another option.'" His voice was bitter, filled with sarcasm. His features hardened. '"How'd you like to become a vampire? You wouldn't have to give up much, just your immortal soul.'"

I glared into his eyes. I hated the bitterness that creased his smooth brow. "I meant asking her what she thinks the dreams mean. Asking about the afterlife isn't such a bad idea either," I added as an afterthought. "Judging from the comments she's made to Jasper, she's obviously given it some thought."

It was his turn to stare incredulously. "Be serious, Bella. That isn't something you just drop on someone, especially not someone so young. She's just a child."

My frown deepened. "I _am_ serious. Clara is a lot more insightful than you're giving her credit for. You've said so yourself that she's had moments where it seemed like she knew what you all truly are. She had pretty much figured you, Alice, and Jasper out on her own anyway. That conversation really was only confirming her suspicions."

His frown turned disapproving. "Telling her the truth now could prove to be too much of a shock. Another risk we can't afford to take." His face crumbled again. "Our time with her is fading too quickly as it is."

I let out a long, exasperated sigh, flicking my attention to stare out the window over his shoulder. I could already guess at the answer before asking the question. "And Alice has seen Carlisle's decision? She doesn't see things changing?" Edward merely shook his head.

As if on cue, I felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He gently leaned me away from his body to grab it. When he guided me back against his chest, his arms were like solid steal, tense. He didn't look at the caller ID before flipping it open. Edward's eyes went flat, his face crumbling in pain as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

It was time.

"We'll be there soon, Alice." He didn't have to say anything else as we both stood. He silently pulled me behind him as we left my house, still not speaking as we jumped in his car and sped toward his family's home.

He pulled into the enormous garage, parking between Emmett's gigantic grey Jeep and Alice's yellow Porsche and abruptly cut the engine. He made no move to exit the car. I reached out, placing my hand over his and shifted to be as close to him as I could in the confining space of the front seat.

I racked my brain for the right thing to say. Situations like this had never been my strong point. I was too much like Charlie in that way, emotionally inept. Before I could come up with some lame, inadequate comment, Edward spoke. "We don't have much time. We should go in." He was suddenly at my door, holding it open for me as I awkwardly stepped out.

He reached for my hand, holding it firmly in his cold grasp, clinging to me as we stepped into the main house. It was completely silent. There was no music floating down into the living room from upstairs. There was no laughter, no voices ringing out from some distant corner of the home. The silence was deafening.

I climbed the stairs mechanically. For the first time since I had met him, I was barely aware of Edward's presence at my side. When we got to the door at the very end of the hall, I stopped, halting the both of us.

Edward finally turned toward me. I couldn't imagine the look he saw on my face. My entire body felt like it had gone numb. "This is really happening. This is really going to be the last time we go in there, isn't it?"

He yanked me against his chest, cradling my face with his hand as I cried silently. I didn't immediately notice the stuttered pattern to Edward's breathing through my own sobs. Though he wasn't physically capable of producing tears, I knew in that moment that Edward was crying as well. We stood clinging to each other in grief for what seemed like hours.

I was unaware that the door had opened in front of us until Edward pulled away from me gently, allowing Esme to take me in her arms. I clung to her fiercely until my tears stopped. When I pulled back to look into Esme's eyes, the amount of pain I saw there was palpable. "Esme, I'm so sorry." I could barely force the words out over the lump in my throat.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Her eyes didn't quite meet mine.

Edward reached out, pulling me back to his side as we faced into Sunny's bedroom. Carlisle was seated on the edge of Sunny's bed, Esme now sitting on his other side. In his arms was, what at first, looked to be just a jumbled pile of sheets. It took a moment for me to find the small, frail-looking child buried inside. Sunny's gaunt face peeked out around the bundle of blankets, her bright emerald eyes wide as she watched everyone around her. A heart monitor beeped steadily at Sunny's bedside, the cords from the machine trailed out from under the covers. A long, clear tube stretched under her nose, taped into place, supplying her oxygen so she could breathe a bit easier, though she clearly was gasping for every breath she took.

Every member of Edward's family was gathered in Sunny's large bedroom, each visibly processing their grief in their own way. Emmett and Rosalie stood the closest to Sunny's bed. Emmett's eyes locked on the bundle in Carlisle's arms, his characteristic smile nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if he were still standing guard, watching every move Clara made, scrutinizing every whimper, every rasping breath she took.

His arm was firmly locked around Rosalie's slim waist as her eyes too were trained on the dying girl. It made me wonder what they were waiting for. That was the only way to describe their posture, ready and waiting.

Jasper stood no more than a step behind Emmett's right shoulder, his eyes, too were locked on Clara. Jasper's face was anxious, his expression filled with intense concentration. It took a moment for me to realize that he was concentrating on controlling Sunny's fear. That was what was missing from her expression. Her eyes were wide and staring, wondering, but there was an absence of the fear that I had expected to see in her eyes.

Alice stood to Jasper's right, her eyes closed, her face smooth. Her attention was clearly somewhere else. Knowing Alice, she was looking for a change in the situation, a change in Carlisle's resolve. I felt an almost physical click in my brain at that moment. It finally hit me what Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for. Everyone was convinced that Carlisle would, somehow, find some reason to change his mind. They were all anticipating Sunny's eternal induction into their family.

My gaze now flew to lock on Edward and I felt his arm tense at my side. Before I could ask, he stepped forward, the pain in his features deepening. "She has something to say," he mumbled. Alice's eyes flew open and focused on Clara.

Carlisle's attention had never left Clara's face, not even when Edward and I arrived. He stared at her now, his normally calm and friendly expression twisted by concern and despair. He clearly hesitated before adjusting Clara's position in his arms so that she was now sitting up, facing out for us all to see. It look deliberate effort for Clara to open her mouth, another few seconds for her to build up enough air to speak. Her wide eyes first fell to Edward. He pulled me forward, towing me with him to approach Clara. He kneeled in front of her and their eyes locked. "You don't have to do this, Clara. I already know." He tried to smile at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

Clara ignored him, taking another deep breath before speaking. "I have to say it." Her voice was thin, wispy. She took another gulp of air. "I think I knew about your ability before you had Esme tell me. I think I knew when I met you." Edward waited patiently as she caught her breath. "It doesn't matter to me what you can do or what you are." That last part clearly caught Edward off guard. She continued when she could as if she hadn't noticed a change in his expression. "I wish I had more time to know you."

Edward was frozen in place, his eyes locked on Sunny's, still scrutinizing her face. It startled me when he abruptly got to his feet. He bent down to kiss Clara lightly on the forehead then turned and walked back to where he and I had been standing before.

I was about to turn and follow until Carlisle's hand rested lightly against my upper arm, grabbing my attention. I turned back and Sunny smiled at me weakly. "Don't let him think about me too much. I don't want him to be in pain." Tears were filling my eyes again as I tried to smile back at her. When the attempt failed, I only nodded and wandered back over to stand at Edward's side, grabbing his hand again and holding it against my heart.

Rosalie stepped forward next. She too knelt in front of Sunny. Her beautiful gold eyes were trained on the child's face, a soft smile on her lips. "I wish you wouldn't strain yourself like this, Clara. You need your strength." I had never heard such tenderness in Rose's voice before. Hearing it now made my heart contract. I felt Edward's fingers tighten against mine.

"I remember you being there with me, Rose." Clara took another shuttering breath. "You were at the hospital and you rubbed my back and were humming. You did that a lot."

Rose's smile crumbled into sadness. She reached up to lightly rest her cold, hard hand against Sunny's fevered cheek. "And I'll be here still, as long as you'll have me."

A loud, racking sob filled the air then. It was only when all eyes fell on me that I realized it had come from my lips. I felt a deep blush fill my cheeks and clamped my hand over my mouth. Edward pulled me tighter against his side.

Clara smiled at me before gesturing to Emmett. There was movement under the blankets that surrounded Sunny's body before her arms suddenly appeared. She reached out as high as she could manage, begging with her eyes for Emmett to hold her. He grabbed her gently without hesitation, cradling her in his massive arms. He adjusted all the cords and wires protruding from the different machines attached to Clara to keep her comfortable as her head lulled tiredly against one of his broad shoulders. "This is one of my favorite spots." Her eyes flicked back to Carlisle and she smiled at him from her high perch. Carlisle and Emmett both chuckled at her, some of their usual humor returning as they saw Sunny's contentment.

Emmett turned with Sunny to face Jasper and Alice, reluctantly passing his bundle to Jasper when Clara reached out to him. Jasper held Clara close to himself, hugging her without an ounce of hesitation or discomfort. For one brief moment, the two of them suddenly beamed at each other, two perfect, genuine smiles reflecting off one another. Sunny's wavered first. "I always knew you wouldn't hurt me." Jasper's expression mirrored everyone else's. Dumbstruck. Clara ignored it. "You liked me when you met me and I liked you." She tried to shrug then took a moment to breathe. "You made me feel calm and happy. You still do." Her face was completely serious, intense. "You'll take care of everyone, right? Don't let them get too sad, ok?" Her eyes were wide again, earnest.

Jasper's face was suddenly solemn. He seemed to shake off his shock from her sudden revelation. "Of course, Clara. I don't want you worrying about that now."

She nodded before turning her attention to Alice. Alice reached out, running one of her small hands against Sunny's forehead. "Don't you worry about us. Everything works out in the end." She tapped her temple meaningfully with a halfhearted smile.

Clara tried to smile in return. "I know you'll all be fine. I just wanted to say it."

Alice brought Sunny back to Carlisle and Esme, placing her in Esme's arms before returning to Jasper's side. She latched herself onto his right arm before settling back into her meditative state, still searching for some sign that Sunny wouldn't be leaving us this way.

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor started to slow. Every pair of eyes in the room, minus Alice and Sunny's, were locked on its progress. Sunny's eyes had closed almost immediately after Alice handed her to Esme. Her final good-byes had all but completely drained her. She lay resting now, her head lying against Esme's elbow, her breathing labored and irregular.

Several minutes passed before a low moan came from the bundle Esme held. Sunny's eyes opened again. Tears made her eyes shine like emerald green pools before they spilled down her face. Carlisle reached out instantly, a look of panic crossing his face. "Are you in pain, little one?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving Carlisle. Her voice was now barely audible, hardly a whimper. "No, I…" The dam broke at that moment. All of the fear, anxiety, and sorrow she had obviously been trying to hold back, that Jasper had been so valiantly trying to help her resist, came rushing out of her. Her face crumbled as she bawled, her entire body overtaken by racking sobs. My attention turned to Jasper for the briefest moment. He looked like he had just failed at a monumental task. He looked defeated.

Carlisle looked shocked for a split second before composing his features. "You have nothing to fear, Clara. You'll be with your mother soon. You'll never lose her again."

"I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna die." Clara whimpered the same mantra repeatedly, wheezing now as she fought to control her emotions. I saw her small hands reach out to grasp Esme's shirt. "I wanna stay with you."

Everything seemed to happen all at once. First, Alice's eyes snapped open. Her face was euphoric. Relief seemed to fill every part of her as she cried out, "Finally!"

Sunny was somehow in Carlisle's arms when I turned my attention back to her. His eyes held a strange expression. It was sorrow, relief, determination, and grief all rolled together.

Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice exchanged hugs and shining grins before I was suddenly out in the hallway, flying down the stairs and in Edward's Volvo. The garage door was closing as Sunny started to scream.


	8. Epilogue

**Bella's POV**

"For the last time, you… are… not… dreaming, Clara!" Emmett growled at his newest sister, rolling his eyes. It has now been almost a month since Sunny awoke from her transformation (none of which I was allowed to witness, I might add) and this was _easily_ the fifteenth time I heard Emmett make this complaint. He obviously didn't noticed her sly smirk before she turned to Edward and I and winked. She was enjoying torturing her biggest brother a bit too much.

The corners of Edward's mouth turned up slightly at Clara's antics before his attention turned to Emmett. A glare settled on his face. Emmett was eyeing Sunny and then the almost thawed river behind him with a mischievous glint in his eye that had me worried. It was clear that Emmett had come up with his own ideas about how to wake Clara from her professed slumber.

"It's best not to rile the bear, Sunny." Edward managed to keep his tone light as his eyes locked with Emmett. He held his brother's attention and firmly shook his head. Emmett huffed loudly but shrugged. He knew better than to get on Edward's bad side.

Clara just laughed at Edward's comment. She was pretending to have missed the exchange between her siblings. "Yeah, right…the bear." She leapt at Emmett, giggling as he caught her against his chest with a grunt. "The big, bad bear." She gave him a peck on the cheek, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

I could see Emmett melting from Sunny's affections as his arms wrapped tight around her. His usual grin settled onto his face again as he spun Clara around in his arms. "You can be such a pain, you know that, kid?"

She laughed at his teasing, holding her arms out wide as they spun together in circles. It was so reassuring to see Clara be the child that she was. Everyone had been so worried, initially, after her transformation had first occurred. It had taken six days for the venom to completely make its way through her body. That is a much longer period than any other transformation that I had ever heard of. Carlisle speculated that this was because of the chemotherapy treatment that Clara had undergone until almost the very end of her human existence. He thought that the poisons that had coursed through her system before the venom, had affected her change, causing the venom to slow. This theory made sense to me but, of course, we would never know for sure if it was true or not.

This same theory would probably also explain why, after her transformation, she wasn't any stronger or faster than any of her other siblings. That's not to say she was any slower or weaker. She was more energetic, more agile, and more graceful than any human child had ever been. She just didn't have the super speed or overwhelming strength that newborn vamps usually possess, not that she cares.

Sunny had been sick for the last three years of her human life. The fact that she can now crush iron into dust, jump over a river that is twenty feet wide in one leap, can run without losing her breath, and can see in the dark just as well as in a brightly lit room made her the happiest child in the world.

Sunny's eyes had never been red after she was changed either. They had been black, like they would be if she were hungry and needed to feed. Usually newborn vampires go through at least a year where they are more dangerous, bloodthirsty, and unpredictable than mature vampires. Naturally, everyone had been worried about Sunny's reaction on her first hunt, especially since spring was approaching. Soon hunting season would be here and humans would be littering the woods with guns that would only protect them from the animals, not from the other predators that would be prowling the forest.

Sunny wasn't attracted to human blood. She said it smelled sour. She preferred elk, deer, or coyotes. She did try to go after a cougar once. She nearly gave all three of her big brothers a heart attack. She is so small and so vulnerable looking that watching her attack an animal of that size was too much for them. Just because she was now almost indestructible, didn't mean any of them had become any less protective.

Clara had been very close to her mother, and it was obvious that she had a wonderful upbringing, but she had been an only child until becoming a member of the Cullen family. She now had three older brothers, three older sisters, (I was a very proud member of that list), and a father, which she had also never had before.

Clara is extremely attached to Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. However, when she isn't jumping on Emmett, teasing Edward to the point of near insanity, or trying to coax Jasper into teaching her fighting techniques, she is with Alice and Rosalie, playing dress up or curled up with Carlisle (when he's home, of course).

As Sunny had said on her last night as a human, being perched in Emmett's massive arms is one of her favorite spots. I would be willing to bet money though, that being curled up against Carlisle's side with his arm around her is her most favorite place to be. The look of contentment on her face as they are both sitting together reading or watching a movie or just talking is a look I haven't seen on Sunny's face at any other time. She's definitely "daddy's little girl."

Esme is very happy to see her husband and her new daughter's bond as well, though she has a very close relationship with Clara herself. Sunny still needs parents very much, especially a mother, in many ways. She will be a thirteen-year old girl for the rest of eternity, after all. She won't go through the same physical changes as other girls, but emotionally she's still half child, half pre-adult. Esme will happily have her hands full for the rest of her existence.

She'll have plenty of help, of course. I catch Rosalie eyeing Sunny with motherly affection all the time. She especially looks at her that way at times like this, when Emmett and Clara are horsing around as they are. Right now, Rosalie is sitting a few feet from Edward and I on the grass, watching Emmett toss Clara around like a baseball, throwing her high into the air and catching her in his arms. Since Rose had wanted a child so desperately before her transformation and couldn't have one after, she was just as happy now as Esme, for much of the same reasons. Of course, Esme being who she was, she was completely willing to share.

There were times that I would even catch Edward reacting to her in a more fatherly way than a brotherly one. Although Clara's skin was now as cold and hard as stone and she was faster and stronger than any human was, she still had vulnerabilities. For one thing, she still had to sleep. Carlisle was certain that this also was a side affect from the chemo and the cancer and how weak and frail she had been before her change. Still, Edward saw her vulnerabilities for what they were and he was constantly watching her or mentally checking on her. He's as protective and paranoid with her as he is with me. As much as I love him and as safe as he makes me feel, it _is _nice to have some of his concern and protective instincts go in another direction sometimes.

Edward's attention was now locked on Clara as she wandered away from Emmett to approach the half frozen river. "Clara," was all he said before she turned her attention to him with a scowl. They stared intensely at each other for a long moment before Sunny abruptly turned her attention to Rose and wandered away from the river.

I caught the smirk on Edward's face when he returned his attention to me. Obviously, I was missing something. "What?" I inquired.

He shrugged, his eyes flickering briefly to Clara as she sat in front of Rosalie to have her hair braided. "She can feel when I'm reading her mind. She doesn't like it."

I frowned in confusion. "Is that normal? Does everyone feel it when you're in their head or is that a vampire thing?" No one had ever mentioned that feeling before.

Edward chuckled at my question and pulled me against his side. "No, that is a Sunny thing."

I gasped and playfully smacked his arm. "You never told me she had an ability!"

He chuckled and then a sighed. There was a sudden sadness in his eyes that I didn't understand. "Clara actually has a remarkable ability really. Not only can she sense abilities, in humans and vampires alike, she sees the full and complete past histories of everyone she touches."

"Full and complete…" My voice trailed off as my brain tried to process this. "You mean, Sunny has seen your whole life, even your human life?"

He nodded and was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be concentrating very intently on something before he spoke again. "Most of us have so few memories of who we once were. Clara, with her ability, has been able to give something back that I had thought was lost…something we all thought was gone forever. Seeing my life through her visions, it's almost like remembering it all again for myself. Through Clara, I'm whole again." Edward seemed to reflect on this for a moment longer then his expression lightened. "There is one more piece to her gift." I waited for him to continue. "Clara has a sense of the true intentions from those she touches. It's as if she can sense good and evil. She can feel it."

My mind instantly recalled my first encounter with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. If Clara had touched Aro's hand, what would she have seen? What would she have felt, good or evil? I shuddered at the thought of this precious girl ever being in the position to find out.


End file.
